


Home

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which tom riddle finds home."there is only power, and those who seek it.""those who are foolish enough, tom.why seek power when you can makethem work for you and bring it to you?"
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle & Other(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Kudos: 44
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Chapter 1

**IT WAS A RAINY DAY WHEN MRS. COLE OPENED THE DOOR TO ALLOW THREE CLOAKED FIGURES ENTER THE ORPHANAGE.** Two of them were male while the other, much younger looking, was female.

The girl scrunched up her nose daintily at the state of the orphanage, surely this wasn't safe for children to live in. Was it?

"Merlin," she swore under her breath, low enough so that the only people that could hear it was her two companions. "they don't pay us enough for this."

She swore she had seen not one or two, but  _ three _ rats lurking around. She felt sick.

“Let’s get the kid and get out of here, damn muggles.” the male to her right murmured softly, narrowing his eyes at the matron. “Her especially.”

“Did she touch him?” the male to her left murmured, ire rising.

“She believes he is touched by the devil.” the male on her right murmured back.

“I’ll kill her,” the female volunteered, raising her hand a fraction. Neither male denied her. Her fingers twitched and she felt satisfaction pour all over her when she felt the cell organisms inside the matron shift without her noticing. “oh boo, only three days left.”

“And over here, the children!” the matron raised her voice, she had been talking while guiding them. Not that either of the three paid any attention to her. “We have the youngest in this area and then, the older children are in the other room.”

The female wixen hummed accordingly as she allowed her two companions to overlook the children. She noticed that her designed ward wasn’t there.

“Excuse me,” she said airily, “you do not have any young boys?”

At that moment, another matron came in. She was holding a young, scrawny boy by his ear. He was crying and trying to escape her grip, the three wixen narrowed their eyes when they saw blood.

“Is this how you treat the children?” one of her companions exclaimed, outraged. “Why, I should call the authorities right this instant!”

Both matrons paled considerably, the boy finally escaping the bloody grip of the matron and hiding behind the female wixen.

“We will be taking this one over here,” she sniffed, her magic instantly recognizing her ward. Brown eyes with unshed tears peered up at her, “what shall I call you, young one?”

“Tom,” he spoke hesitant, shyly, “Tom Riddle.”

“Well Tom,” she smiled gently, raising her hand for him to take if he wanted to, “may I adopt you and take you home?”

The rest of the children began protesting and one even dared to touch Tom when the female raised her voice, “Enough!”

Tom stared at her, awed. The room had gone completely silent with just one word. He allowed her to tug him gently away from prying thin hands and safely by her side.

“Yes,” he murmured, able to hear himself due to the silence in the room. “if you may, please adopt me.”

She smiled, “It would be my honor, Tom.”

* * *

A week later the orphanage forgot who was Tom Riddle, as if he wasn't born under the same roof he had been living for the first three years of his life. Mrs. Cole passed away a day later.


	2. Chapter 2

**DECEMBER, 31** **ST** **CAME WITH LAUGHTER INSIDE THE YLIES HOUSEHOLD.** “Happy Birthday, dear Thomas!” the people surrounding the four year old boy sang, “Happy birthday, to you!” claps and cheers celebrated the day he was born.

He felt happy.

“And now, cake!” the voice of a female wixen exclaimed, the very same one that commanded a whole room to silence itself with one word. Tom’s mother, Lena Ylies. “Here, hold it with me, Tommy. Careful and steady. Please, for the birthday boy!” she exclaimed after cutting the first share of cake with Tom, eliciting a wave of claps around them.

The cake itself was of three layers and magical. Each share will taste differently for every person to their liking. Tom prefered to choose this type of cake ever since Rosalie, Lena’s biological daughter and older than him by ten years, gave him some after going out and buying it because of her sweet tooth.

“Enjoying this fine day, gentleman?” Rosalie teased, transfiguring a remnant piece of paper on the table to a silver crown with a wave of her hand. She placed it delicately on Tom’s head, “Or shall I say, Your Majesty?”

Tom grinned up to her, “You’re here?!” he hugged her with the closest thing he could feel akin to affection.

Rosalie Ylies was a fourth year in Hogwarts, her Slytherin Prefect badge was hanging off her school robes.

“Just arrived from the Floo!” she chirped, “Couldn’t miss my beloved Tom’s birthday now, could I?”

Tom hugged her tighter, he felt his crown slip but he paid it no mind. “No, you could not.”

Rosalie laughed, running her fingers through his dark hair. “It’s okay, Thomas. I’m home.”

Tom tightened his hold on her waist before letting go, “Yeah, you are. Did you receive my letters?”

“All thirty six of them!” Rosalie laughed, “You would think you’d know since I have answered each and every one of them.”

“Oh, what is this?” a male voice cooed, making the two of them turn around. They grimaced, it was their uncle, Nover Ylies with Liam Higgings, one of their mother’s co-workers.

“Uncle, Higgings.” Rosalie greeted them formally, discreetly vanishing the transfigured silver crown. “I hope you’re enjoying yourselves with the party.”

“Ah, to be young again.” Higgings clutched his chest with an air of drama. Nover held him as they faked heart ache.

“Want to get out of here?” Rosalie lowered her voice so that Tom was the only one to hear her.

“Did you bring me new books?” Tom grinned when Rosalie winked at him.

When Nover and Higgings turned their heads to the spot Rosalie and Tom used to be, they only found an empty chair and remnants of paper.


End file.
